


Blood That Rushes Red

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon gets hurt and Elena wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood That Rushes Red

_**TVD-fic: Blood That Rushes Red (Damon/Elena)**_  
 **Title:** Blood That Rushes Red  
 **Author:**[](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lacrimadraconis**](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/)    
 **Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word count:** ~ 850  
 **Summary:** Damon gets hurt and Elena wants to help  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for fun, not for profit

 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/profile)[**wattle_neurotic**](http://wattle-neurotic.livejournal.com/)  for the beta and to [](http://gehirnstuerm.livejournal.com/profile)[**gehirnstuerm**](http://gehirnstuerm.livejournal.com/)  just because!

  
  
“Damon!”

Elena runs quickly through the dark alley towards the older Salvatore brother when she sees him bending over as if he was in a lot of pain. He is panting heavily and Elena is shocked at how pale he looks. She throws a glance over her shoulder, checking their surroundings, but none of their previous attackers is to be seen.

“Damon, what is it?” she asks, concern and fear evident in her voice.

“Vervain,” he grinds out through clenched teeth, his body trembling.  “Someone injected me with vervain.”

Elena grabs his shoulders, trying to get him to focus on her. “Are you ok? Can you walk?”

“Yeah, just peachy.” Damon scoffs, but he lets her drape his arm around her shoulders, leaning on her for support.

“Let’s just get you over to that building. You can rest there until you’re better,” she assures him, dragging him along to what would hopefully be safety of an old warehouse.

Once they are there, Elena tries to open the door, but it’s locked and she has nowhere near enough strength to break it open. She settles on trying one last time when she hears Damon slumping against the wall, grunting in pain.

“I can’t...” she hears him mutter and immediately rushes over to his side.

Her mind is reeling, trying to find a way to help him as it suddenly hits her. How could she have been so stupid?

“You need blood, Damon. Right? You need to feed so your body can fight the vervain?” she asks, her hands holding on to his upper arms, supporting his weight as much as possible.  “You need my blood.”

Damon stares at her as if she had lost her mind. “No way, Elena. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Will my blood help you?” Elena emphasizes every word, her gaze focusing on Damon. She briefly wonders why all the Salvatores are so damn stubborn when it comes to life or death situations involving themselves.

When he doesn’t reply, it’s answer enough for her.

She cups his face with her hands and forces him to meet her eyes.  “I trust you, Damon. You need this and I trust you. Okay?”

Elena can see it in his eyes when he finally gives in, nodding his agreement and a wave of relief washes over her. If she can’t help him otherwise, this is the least she can do for him. And what she had said was true; she trusts him with this.

She gazes at him in slight wonder as he vamps out ever so slowly. She had never seen this happening to Damon before, and it completely catches her by surprise at how vulnerable he looks in this moment. She should be scared of him now, but Elena realizes she could never be afraid of him.

There are fine dark veins appearing on his otherwise pale features, his eyes getting bloodshot, but his irises stay as distinctively blue as always.

They seem to have switched positions because suddenly Elena finds her back being pressed against the wall of the warehouse, as Damon slowly, almost hesitantly, leans in.

She can feel his teeth grazing her neck and mentally prepares herself for the pain, but it never comes. There is only a slight sting as Damon’s fangs pierce her skin.

He starts drinking and a weird sensation floods through Elena’s body. It makes her feel a little lightheaded, getting the blood drained from her, but not in a bad way. It actually feels... good. Pleasurable. As if on their own, her arms seem to have wrapped themselves around Damon, pulling him closer to her.

Eventually Damon retracts his fangs from Elena’s neck and she almost misses the connection, but then she can feel his tongue on her neck, carefully licking up the remnants of blood from her skin. Her breath hitches in her throat when Damon’s tongue is soon replaced by his lips, placing tender kisses along her neck. Slowly working his way up, he presses a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth.

She should pull away, put some distance between them; Elena knows this, but she can’t. When she feels Damon’s lips against her own, she stops thinking altogether.

His tongue swipes over her bottom lip, then gently pushes into her mouth and there is a faint metallic taste she doesn’t recognize at first.

Damon’s hand is tangling in her hair and their tongues keep sliding against and around each other so agonizingly slowly that Elena is sure her lightheadedness is not only due to blood loss anymore.

She must have made some noise in the back of her throat because suddenly Damon pulls back, staring at her in awe and something very close to disbelief.

“Hm, I got... a little carried away there. With the blood and everything.”

She tries to answer, but the words just won’t come out.

“I didn’t want to take advantage of you, it’s just... I’m sorry.”

Before he can say anything else, Elena interrupts him, placing a finger on his lips to silence him. “I’m not, Damon. I’m not.”

Comments rock my world!

  



End file.
